witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Choha
Choha (초하 Choha) is a S-Class WH Witch based in the Southern District who recently gained her position. Her alias is Valkyrie and The Goddess of Martial Arts and she appears to be from the Bairong Empire. She is currently an administrator of the Southern WHs alongside Eunryu. Appearance Choha is a young woman with black shoulder length hair and a fringe above her face. She has short eyebrows and four moles on her face located symmetrically on both sides right under her eyes with the larger one above the smaller one. She has a curvaceous frame and wears a short, black, strapless dress which reveals her legs and her upper breast. She uses interlocking rings as a belt and has disconnected short sleeves covering less than half of her arms. The white part of her uniform is a thin piece of cloth collared around her neck that opens up above her chest and drapes down her sides. Her hat has the yin-yang symbol at the front and two side braids of string as decoration. She wears light colored high heels as her shoe. Story Training in Wonderland Arc She alongside all the other WHs were summoned to meet at Britain to discuss the upcoming witch hunt against the Four Legendary Witches. At the meeting, she sits next to Fidelio Philia while drinking alcohol. She remarks about her first mission as an S-Class is to hunt down the 4 great witches, to which Fidelio finds boring. Choha retorts calling him a brat but Fidelio keeping calm tells her to not to call him that. She laughs and continues to tease him but is interupted by Agnes who doesn't care about the two and tells them to be quiet. Later on in the meeting, she is surprised to hear that the WHs will be attacking two of the Legendary Witches. Choha is going to be sent to fight North alongside Tania Doberg and D. Arlo. Invasion Arc She was later seen lounging around with Gabrielle Sith. When inquired if she would join the S-class meetings, Choha says if Tania is there, it's no longer a meeting since her decisions are absolute. She joins with the North Expedition and is seen fighting within a barrier of snow. In Kuga's usual brazen manner of stating how witches are useless, Choha shows off a number of snow monsters she defeated and dares Kuga to say what he said about witches. Powers and Abilities As a S-Class WH, Choha possesses incredible strength roughly ten times those of an A-Class WH. Her abilities as a witch include the following: Martial Arts: Choha is able to blast enemies with what appears to be chi to defeat her enemies. In the Bairong Empire, she was regarded as the best martial artist. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes.It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Choha produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. how effective the source is since it differs from witch/wizard to witch/wizard *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with a unique insignia which is on the emblem. The emblem allows others to guess a certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Trivia *Currently both S-Class WHs based in the South are from the Bairong Empire. *Choha enjoys playing and eating snacks. *She dislikes Tania Doberg and politics. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter Category:Bairong